


Hot

by Master_Magician



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: Aerith was tending her beloved flower garden, or at least that was what she was doing when she first came outside. She'd realized it was a lost cause after she looked over the same three plants almost a dozen times. Now she was more preoccupied enjoying the… show.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first Clerifa work I planned on writing, but it was the one that flowed better than the others while it was being written so it gets to go first.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was totally not Aerith's fault.

Nope, not in the slightest, tiniest bit.

If it was anyone's, it was Cloud and Tifa's fault that she couldn't concentrate! How was she supposed to focus when that was going on right in front of her?

Aerith was tending her beloved flower garden, or at least that was what she was doing when she first came outside. She'd realized it was a lost cause after she looked over the same three plants almost a dozen times. Now she was more preoccupied enjoying the… show.

It was such a beautiful day and the trio had been cooped up inside because of bad weather for far too long for Aerith's liking. While stuck indoors with Cloud and Tifa was almost paradise, Aerith preferred the outdoors with her loves.

Now, instead of gardening, Aerith was wholly enraptured by the contest going on between Tifa and Cloud. At first, Aerith wasn't sure if they were doing hand to hand combat practice, or just play wrestling. Now, after watching for a bit, she discovered it probably started off serious but degenerated into the latter.

"Sorry, little ones." Aerith apologized to her plant children, but there was no way she was going to miss a second of this. "I know you understand."

Aerith had mostly been able to keep it together thus far, but she almost swooned when Cloud stripped off his sweat soaked shirt. Aerith never was big on muscles, but for some reason, Cloud's, lean as they were, just did something for her. Hopefully her ribs were in good shape, because her heart was pounding so fast that she feared they might start cracking.

"Deep breaths, Aerith. Deep breaths." Aerith repeated to herself in an effort to keep herself under control. At least she hadn't started panting again. Cloud had yet to let her live down that one time at the Honeybee Inn. "Deep bre…"

It was right then that Tifa chose to strip off her top, leaving only the form fitting black sports bra.

"Holy hell!" Aerith hissed under her breath, biting down hard on her tongue while suppressing a whimper. Yup, she was going to have broken ribs by the time this day was out.

They would be sacrificed to a good cause!

How were these two not totally struck silly for each other like Aerith was for them? Come on! Aerith was sitting here full on swooning at her hot and, dare she say, sexy lovers, and those two idiots were over there with their hands all over each other acting like nothing was the smallest bit out of sorts.

For a tiny moment, Aerith thought she could get herself to finally calm down. Tifa saw fit to dash those hopes with a cartwheel that gave Aerith a perfect glimpse of her flawless and toned legs at work. The image made all the better by the fact that Tifa had forgone her customary miniskirt in favor of the shorts she usually wore beneath them. The same shorts that hugged her curves in just the right ways…

Forget it, Aerith decided. She was probably drooling at this point, anyway. Finding a nice and comfy shady spot beneath the nearby tree, Aerith smoothed out the skirt on her dress and flopped down to enjoy the view.

Yes, Aerith was shamelessly ogling now. No two ways about it. But better question, did she care?

Nope.

Tifa and Cloud had long ago given her exclusive 'ogling rights' and damn if she wasn't going to take full advantage!

Aerith felt like she was back at the Honeybee Inn watching Cloud dance-off with Andrea. Imagine if she could have gotten Tifa up there with him! Think of the possibilities! Then again, the sight might be too much for her to handle and she'd faint with excitement. But what a way to go!

Now that, was the paradise Shinra should have been looking for. They could have made billions, no, trillions!

"Ooh." Aerith didn't even attempt to hide her moan while she rapidly fanned herself.

It occurred to Aerith that she shouldn't be so enamored with the two. They were both all sweaty and filthy from their workout and rolling about the backyard. Yet, here sat Aerith all attention focused on the duo and wishing she was closer so she could see better and… mmm… maybe catch their scent. Too bad she didn't have Red's nose. Then she'd be able to smell them perfectly from all the way over here.

Sheesh, just how far gone was she for these two, anyway?

Aerith's eyes abruptly went wider than dinner plates when she saw Tifa's hands go to her sports bra like she meant to take it off. Before Aerith could stop herself, she was sitting up and sucking in deep breaths.

Oh, yes. Definitely panting, now.

Was Tifa being serious? They were in their fenced in backyard… nobody from the bar could come out here even if the place were open or business today. Nobody around would be able to see…

Come on, just a little more and Aerith would be able to see…

"Wow, Tifa." Cloud smirked. "That's pretty brutal."

"Too much?" Tifa mused toward Cloud, hands still on her garment, but not moving.

"Hang on…" Aerith put two and two together and realized what was happening. "You jerks!"

"What?" Cloud asked far too innocently.

"You're doing this on purpose, weren't you?"

"Who, us?" Cloud waved a dismissive hand. "Nope."

"Yeah, Aerith." Tifa shrugged, stretching her arms over her head, puffing out her chest way too much to not be suggestive. "We're just having a workout."

"You know, keeping in shape." Cloud joined Tifa in similar stretches, showing off that damp skin Aerith was currently fantasizing about running her tong…

WHOA! Down girl!

"Keeping in shape my a…" Aerith began but Tifa burst into laughter while Cloud let out a chuckle himself beside her. "I knew it!"

"Like you're complaining." Tifa wiped a partially formed tear from her eye once she recovered enough to breathe. "You might need a bucket and a mop here pretty soon."

"Humph, I regret nothing." Aerith looked away with mock offense.

"Okay, but seriously, come on over here." Tifa made a gesture with her hand.

"Huh?"

"Come on." Tifa motioned for Aerith to come closer.

"Uh, okay?" Confused, but curious, Aerith did as she was asked and stood up to make her way over to Tifa. All the while trying to focus on Tifa's gorgeous ruby eyes instead of… other almost as tantalizing parts.

"Remember how you said you wanted to learn some moves?" Tifa asked.

"Oh, you want to do that now?" Aerith had indeed made an inquiry about that a few weeks ago. Yes, her magic was quite potent, but she couldn't always rely on it. Sure, they shouldn't have any more fighting in their future, especially with Cloud's legendary protectiveness, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Plus, it was a bonding activity for them all, so, win-win.

"Now, I want to start with a demonstration. You ready?"

"Heck yes, Tifa." Aerith grinned, practically bouncing in place.

"Okay. Try to hit me."

"I thought we saved that kind of stuff for the…"

"Aerith…" Tifa warned, but the way her whole face flushed a deep crimson gave Aerith a sense of pure satisfaction.

Who was the tease now, huh?

Good to know Aerith could still turn the teasing tables back on her girlfriend. Doubly worth it because it coaxed another chuckle out of Cloud. Tifa's blush and that sound like the greatest art and sweetest music respectively.

"Okay, okay." Aerith moved her hands into what was probably a deformed mockery of Tifa's fighting stance. She knew it wasn't perfect, but Tifa nodded her approval so it couldn't have been too far off.

Aerith wasn't that strong physically so she didn't worry too much about hurting Tifa if she did punch her, more than likely Aerith would wind up hurting herself in the process but this was evidently part of Tifa's lesson.

Aerith threw a fist forward but it never connected. Tifa was so fast, Aerith almost missed what exactly happened. Tifa knocked the other woman's fist aside, latched her hand onto her wrist and pulled. Aerith was immediately knocked off balance, something Tifa took advantage of with a sweep of her leg.

Before Aerith had a hope of saving herself, she was falling.

Even though she was going down, Aerith didn't for a second think she was going to actually hit the dirt.

Just as she predicted, an arm shot out and caught her with a hand on her upper back. She did get a lovely view of the blue sky above, though, until Cloud effortlessly lifted her back to a standing position.

Who needed safety mats when you had Cloud Strife looking out for you?

"Important lesson. "Tifa preached. "Footwork is important. If you have the skill for it, you could have turned that into a strike against me."

"How?"

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Right." Cloud nodded and switched places with Aerith.

The pair replayed the same move, but with Tifa in Aerith's place. It out almost exactly the same, but with one noticeable difference. When Tifa went backward, she seemed to throw herself back harder, while also planting a hand on the ground for support, and used the momentum to launch herself into a backward somersault. The end result was that she not only regained her feet, but she sent a booted foot up that easily could have landed a heavy kick right to the underside of Cloud's chin. The only reason it didn't was because Tifa missed by a few inches on purpose.

Aerith watched the whole reenactment with pure awe.

"See?" Tifa asked after a few seconds. "To be fair, that move is a little more advanced than anything you can do right now."

"I can get to that, right?"

"Absolutely." Cloud didn't smile, he rarely had full on smiles like Aerith and Tifa, but the way his mouth raised in that half grin of his Aerith had learned was the same as Tifa smiling ear to ear. Both were never failed to give her butterflies. "But it takes practice. A while of it. Tifa's had years, and that's before we met and moved out here."

"Or we can just give her a folding chair." Tifa mused, rubbing her chin. "She'd be unstoppable, then."

"That was a fun night." Aerith grinned at the memory of seeing Tifa in action for the first time. Aerith didn't fall in love at first sight or instantly, but damn if that hadn't gone a long way in the process. "I still say the highlight of the evening was…"

"No." Cloud visibly shuddered, ears turning a lovely shade of pink. "We don't talk about that."

"But you were so…"

"Nope!"

"Pretty!" Aerith and Tifa said in perfect unison, and not for the first time.

"You two are going to kill me one of these days." Cloud groaned, hiding his face, and probably a deepening blush, in his hands. "I swear."

"Aww…" Aerith took pity on her boyfriend and marched over to hug one of his arms to her chest. "Poor baby. You know we love you."

At this, Aerith took the opportunity to lean up on her toes and plant a soft kiss to his lips, followed by several more down his jaw.

"Did you seriously just sniff me?" Cloud turned even redder, much to Aerith's delight. Quite tellingly, he didn't move a fraction of an inch away.

"Yup." Aerith was well past shame at this point. She leaned in again for another dramatic inhale of Cloud's intoxicating scent. He was certainly all hot and sweaty and smelled gross, but at the same time he smelled just so… Cloud. The only way this could be better was if…

As if on que, Tifa came up to wrap her arms around both Aerith and Cloud to pull her lovers into a group hug. But not before giving Aerith a kiss on her lips that made her head spin and tingles across her cheek where Tifa touched.

"Most women would be grossed out right about now." Cloud rested his chin atop Aerith's head while she took the opportunity to inhale them together.

Aerith was impressed with herself. Her knees nearly buckled, but didn't entirely give out.

Aerith agreed, her nose pressed into Cloud's neck while Tifa's own buried itself into her hair. If Aerith was not mistaken, she wasn't the only one enjoying the smell of all three of them. Through their hold, Aerith felt Tifa shudder ever so slightly.

Aerith hadn't done hardly any physical activity but now she was just as covered in sweat as her boyfriend and girlfriend thanks to their close embrace. "But me and Tifa, we aren't like most women, are we?"

"Nope." Tifa giggled and planet be damned if Aerith didn't almost swoon again at the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews/comments are greatly appreciated. Especially since I'm starting in a new fandom. Suggestions are also most welcome.


End file.
